


La-Z-Boys

by ajson123456



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Boys Kissing, Come Eating, Come Swallowing, Gay Sex, Multi, Rimming, Smut, Spit As Lube, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-04
Updated: 2020-02-04
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:27:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22564750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ajson123456/pseuds/ajson123456
Summary: Jonathan accidentally happens upon Mike and Lucas in a compromising position. In exchange for his silence, the pair make him an offer he can't refuse.
Relationships: Jonathan Byers/Lucas Sinclair, Jonathan Byers/Lucas Sinclair/Mike Wheeler, Jonathan Byers/Mike Wheeler, Lucas Sinclair/Mike Wheeler
Comments: 2
Kudos: 21





	La-Z-Boys

**Author's Note:**

> I've been wanting to write something with these three for a long time and I finally got round to doing it, so here it is. Mike and Lucas are 16. Jonathan is a few years older. As always, this is *PURE SMUT.*

When Jonathan stops by the Wheeler house to collect an overnight bag for Nancy, the last thing he expects to find is Lucas leaning against the side of the house with Mike on his knees in front of him. But alas, that is exactly what he finds. They spot him before he could turn tail and frantically try to explain themselves, learning the hard way that the cover of night maybe isn't so effective after all. After practically forcing Jonathan into the house past a sleeping Ted and into the basement, the flustered 16 year-olds make him an offer - they will "take care" of him right here and now providing he promises not to tell anyone, _especially_ their girlfriends, what he saw.

This is where Jonathan Byers finds himself right now. He thinks on their offer and ultimately agrees. He knows it's wrong but he's unable to resist. Mike and Lucas kneel down in front of the sofa as they work on Jonathan's cock together. They start by gliding their tongues up and down his length, leaving behind a glossy trail on his pulsing shaft. It feels good - great, in fact - but Jonathan knows the pleasure is only just beginning. They've clearly done this before. Almost as if they read his mind, Mike takes the head of Jonathan's cock into his mouth. He closes his lips around it and sucks down as hard as he can. " _Fuck_ ," Jonathan curses, placing a hand on the back of Mike's head. Mike takes this as encouragement to go further and does just that. Lucas stops licking the lower half of Jonathan's dick to allow Mike room to sink his mouth all the way down. Jonathan moans louder than before when he feels the tip of his cock breach Mike's throat. His pubes are tickling Mike's nose and, within a few more seconds, Mike has all eight inches stuffed greedily in his mouth. He stays put for a moment, feeling Jonathan throbbing against his lips, before pulling back and allowing himself to breathe. With Jonathan's cock now out in the open again, Lucas takes it upon himself to copy Mike's actions. He keeps the same speed - slow and steady - but ultimately has no trouble in getting the entirety of the older boy's cock in his mouth. Just like Mike before him, Lucas stays down for several seconds, breathing through his nose, until the shortage of air becomes too much. Jonathan groans when his cock springs out of Lucas's mouth and looks down to see it covered in a double layer of slippery spit.

With their physical boundaries now tested, Lucas and Mike are ready to get to work properly. Mike goes first, sucking Jonathan's cock with as much enthusiasm as he can muster, which turns out to be a quite a lot. He doesn't go as deep as before, but his increased speed more than makes up for it. Lucas spends his time playing with Jonathan's balls - licking them, sucking them, moving them around between his fingers. The work of the two boys has Jonathan moaning like crazy. He knows he won't be able to last for much longer. Mike senses this and eases up on the deepthroating, allowing Jonathan's rising climax to subside a little. Lucas moves his mouth up to meet Mike's and the two begin swapping spit. Jonathan's swollen tip ends up being the third member of their make-out session, and Mike and Lucas welcome the addition of his sticky pre-cum into their mouths as their lips and tongues dance over it.

Returning back to their previous set-up, the two boys switch places, with Lucas taking on Jonathan's long cock and Mike handling his balls. The teens stay like this a while, but soon take to switching roles every so often. It doesn't take much of this to take Jonathan to the edge. "Ugh, fuck. I'm gonna cum! You boys gonna take it all?" Jonathan asks, fully immersing himself in his new role.

"Mhmm," Mike nods eagerly. Lucas stops his deepthroating and opens his mouth, as does Mike. Jonathan jerks himself a few times and grunts as thick ropes of cum erupt from his cock and splatter against the boys' flailing tongues. Jonathan unleashes far more jizz than any of them could have expected, so much so that Lucas opts to close his mouth and let the remaining globs coat his face instead. After he's finished blasting the two teen boys with his massive load, Jonathan slumps down on the sofa and closes his eyes in an attempt to catch his breath. But Mike and Lucas aren't finished just yet. Angling his head, Lucas parts his lips and lets the cum he's collected in his mouth drizzle out onto the base of Jonathan's wilting cock. The gooey mixture of spit and semen pours down over his sack and onto Mike's awaiting tongue. Mike greedily gulps it down and kisses Lucas. He then takes to cleaning Lucas's face with his tongue, lapping up the cum from his cheeks, lips, and nose. Opening wide, Mike lets his mouthful of Jonathan's cream slide down his tongue and onto Lucas's. It's instantly swallowed down by the dark-skinned teen who proceeds to shoves his tongue back inside Mike's mouth.

Through watching the two 16 year-olds making out with his jizz, Jonathan is rock hard again. He can see Lucas and Mike's cocks grinding together and exchanging pre-cum as they make out in front of him, and something tells him things are about to go beyond him receiving a blowjob from two of his little bro's friends. "I think he's ready for round two," Lucas tells Mike with a smirk, his eyes fixed on Jonathan's rehardened cock. His mind fogged with raging hormones, Jonathan feels obligated to return the favor and drops down onto the floor alongside Mike and Lucas. The three boys flip onto their sides and arrange themselves so that each of their mouths has access to a cock. Jonathan has never been anywhere near another guy's dick before, and now suddenly Mike's is inches from his face - hard, throbbing, and begging to be sucked. He wraps a tentative hand around the bulging shaft and drags his tongue along the underside. When he reaches the tip, the slightly salty flavor of pre-cum greets his taste buds and Jonathan is surprised to find it isn't half bad. Deciding to finally go all in, Jonathan opens his mouth and starts sucking Mike's cock. He doesn't seem to hear any appreciative moans, though that's probably because Mike currently has Lucas's thick length filling his throat. The trio soon find their rhythm and continue like this for a short while with Mike sucking Lucas, Lucas sucking Jonathan, and Jonathan sucking Mike.

"So, who's getting fucked first?" Lucas soon asks out of nowhere, lightly hitting the tip of Jonathan's dick against his tongue.

Mike stops gagging on Lucas's cock to answer. "Dibs!"

"You are such a slut, Michael," Lucas laughs, giving Mike's butt a playful slap as they both stand up. Mike bends over the arm of the sofa and Lucas pushes one of his legs up, almost throwing him over. Pushing his face between his cheeks, Lucas laps at Mike's asshole in order to prep him for the cock that Jonathan is now feeding him from the front. It doesn't take long thanks to Lucas's skilled fingers and tongue quickly loosening Mike's hole just enough for Jonathan to be able to push inside. He does so with little trouble and Jonathan soon finds himself balls deep in Mike's ass. "Fuck, yes! J-Jonathan... _fuck_!" Mike cries out as the older boy starts drilling him over the arm of the sofa. Lucas makes himself useful by choking himself on Mike's cock and getting it dripping with as much spit as possible. Once he's satisfied with his work, he gives Mike the opportunity to pay him back. Jonathan, meanwhile, keeps on slamming Mike's ass until he's about ready to blow. He's stopped from reaching his climax, however, by a rather impatient Lucas. "Hey, man. Save some of your energy for me."

Mike whimpers when Jonathan's dick leaves his ass, but doesn't complain about being left empty. He's perfectly happy to share. Lucas sits on the sofa as Mike and Jonathan take up their positions on the floor in front of him. Pushing his legs up, the two begin working on him together. Jonathan gets into deepthroating Lucas's long cock while Mike licks his balls. Looking up at him, Mike takes Lucas's nuts into his mouth - separately at first, and then both at the same time. He pops his mouth off, only for Jonathan to take over. Venturing lower, Mike reaches Lucas's asshole and dives straight in. Lucas's cock twitches in Jonathan's hand in response to Mike licking his ass, oozing a generous amount of pre-cum from the tip that spills down the shaft and onto Jonathan's fingers. Mike stabs his tongue in and out of Lucas's hole before replacing it with a couple of fingers, making the dark-skinned teen groan as his ass is scissored open. Jonathan continues to suck on Lucas's cock and sack until Mike's finished prepping him. When he has, Lucas stays in his slumped down position and grits his teeth as Jonathan's fat cockhead pushes its way inside his ass. Mike counters the initial wave of pain by sucking on one of Lucas's rock-hard nipples, and then temporarily silences his moans by making out with him some more. As Jonathan starts pounding away at Lucas, Mike hovers over his best friend's soaked cock and lowers himself down, letting it slide straight into his ass. The sensation of having Jonathan fucking his butt combined with Mike's tight hole wrapped around his cock is instantly too much for Lucas to handle. His entire body seizes up and Mike is quick to feel the effects of his climax when his ass is flooded with what feels like gallons upon gallons of Lucas's white-hot jizz. The tightness of Lucas's pucker milking his cock makes Jonathan cum too. His semen fills Lucas's ass to the point where it a few drops begin spilling out as soon as his dick deflates enough to unblock his hole. Mike isn't about to let anything go to waste, and so he makes his way back between Lucas's legs and slurps up all the jizz Jonathan has just poured into his butthole. In turn, Jonathan eats Mike's asshole and has a hard time trying not to choke on Lucas's thick cum as it drips onto his tongue and flows down his throat.

The boys take a few moments to catch their breath and get themselves fully hard again, after which they suck and fuck hard and fast in almost every position they can think of, starting with Mike gagging on Jonathan's meat as he spears Lucas on his cock. Jonathan makes out with Lucas, their wet mouths sounding out alongside Mike's balls slapping against Lucas's ass cheeks. The three continue like this for several minutes before switching things up, this time with Lucas going balls deep in Jonathan's ass while Mike watches from the side. Lucas pulls out several times, and each time he does, Mike obediently opens his mouth and sucks him in deep for a few moments until Lucas returns to fucking Jonathan in his ass. Lucas eventually blows another load, this time in Jonathan's butt, though it never lives to see the light of day thanks to Mike's greedy mouth chugging it down before it can spill out.

"Are you done?" Lucas asks Jonathan when he slumps down against the sofa.

Jonathan knows that Lucas and Mike aren't ready to stop and isn't about to let himself be bested by a couple of 16 year-olds, even though his stamina is starting to wear thin. "No. I'm good to go." He's met with two excited grins and the trio get right back to it.

Still on edge from his first anal pounding, Jonathan puts Mike on his back and fucks him on the sofa. Lucas kneels on the opposite side to Jonathan and holds his junk over Mike's face. Mike opens up and tends to Lucas's sweaty nutsack with his mouth and tongue, swirling his balls around and coating them with spit. Lucas eventually stops teabagging his best friend and edges forward slightly. He sits down directly on Mike's face and groans when he feels a wet tongue sliding down his crack and into his asshole. Mike ends up pumping Lucas's cock while eating him out but stops short of letting him cum just from that. Jonathan is seconds away from busting a load inside his girlfriend's little brother when he's pushed back by a pair of feet on his chest. Lucas sees Mike trying to break free and relieves him of his ass eating duties by climbing off his face. "Lucas, come here," Mike instructs, pointing to the floor. Lucas obliges and gets down from the sofa. Mike rolls him onto his side and looks back at Jonathan. "Come shove your big cock in this cute ass." He spanks Lucas hard, making him yelp and leaving behind a red handprint on his butt cheek. Jonathan does as he's told and pushes his aching cock back up Lucas's butt. Mike waits for the pair to settle in before claiming Jonathan's ass for himself and forming a three-way fuck train.

Jonathan finishes first, his cock erupting violently inside Lucas and painting his ass in a coat of white. Mike is close behind and is overwhelmed with an immense degree of pleasure, causing him to explode a fountain of cum in Jonathan's ass. He immediately removes his dick from the battered hole engulfing his worn out shaft and goes over to Lucas, who has yet to cum. He grabs his best friend's twitching black cock and jerks it until it shoots out hot ropes of gooey spunk all over his face. Mike revels in the volcanic cumbath Lucas has given him and begins kissing his way up his chest, licking the sweat from his chocolate skin and stopping along the way to tease his dark nipples. When he makes it up to his face, he kisses him messily and the two of them share spit and a few stray drops of cum. Once they've finished making out, Mike and Lucas curl up on either side of Jonathan's panting chest. "So, how was your first time fucking a guy?" Mike asks the older teen.

"My first time fucking _two_ guys, you mean?" Jonathan laughs. "Yeah, it was... uh... it was pretty damn good." He looks down at the two exhausted twinks resting against him and smiles, placing a hand on each of their butts and squeezing lightly.

Lucas smirks at him. "Anytime, man."

Licking his lips, Mike swipes a finger through the cum running down his cheek and sucks it clean. He scoops up a second serving and holds it out for Lucas to taste. "Damn, I taste good," Lucas rather enthusiastically observes.

Mike grins at him. "Hell yeah, you do!"

* * *

Upstairs in the living room, Ted wakes up from his fifth nap that evening and sleepily pulls himself up out of his La-Z-Boy. He trudges over to the fridge, grabs a cold can of beer, and returns to his chair ready for nap number six. At least with those pesky kids out of the house, he can enjoy having the night to himself. The second his eyes close, the basement door creaks open and three sweaty disheveled teens emerge from behind it. Ted is fast asleep and snoring by the time Mike ushers Lucas and Jonathan out of the front door.

**Author's Note:**

> I've had somewhat of a mental block recently when it comes to writing, but I still have every intention of updating some old stories as well as posting some new ones. Right now I have about 7 or 8 stories on the go and it's been difficult trying to focus on just one, but I'll get them all done eventually. Thanks for reading and I'll see all you freaks soon ;)


End file.
